


Your Addicting

by BTSCRACKHEAD13



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, BE MINE, Blood and Violence, Body Insecurities, Bottom Riley, Boypussy, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feminine Riley Freeman, Feminine boy, Fighting, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Gang Violence, Gay Sex, Insecurity, Intersex, Looked Down Upon, Love and Protect, Lust, M/M, My First Smut, Penis In Vagina Sex, Possessive Sex, Rebels, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Smart Is The New Sexy, Stealing His Heart, Stubborn Riley, Teenage Rebellion, Temptation, Tough Love, True Love, Tsundere Huey, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, gender bend, little brother, older brother, protective older brother, top Huey, troublesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTSCRACKHEAD13/pseuds/BTSCRACKHEAD13
Summary: Huey and Riley are brothers, made from the same blood and flesh. Huey being the older one by 2 years, is known for his Tsundere and unbothered attitude. Riley being the youngest, is known for being the wannabe gangster, though he’s smarter than he’d like to let on. The two have complete polar opposite personalities and tend to never get along because of this. Their brotherly bond might not be enough to save their long term relationship, so they unknowingly created a bond that couldn’t be broken. Something... that would last forever.Read through the journey of their ups and downs, and the troubles they have to face while gradually identifying their own feelings between each other.
Relationships: Huey Freeman/Riley Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Late At Night

“Drop it!” A man in a black hoodie and skinny black jeans yelled. Pointing his gun towards the three males who all had different expressions. Ed who wore a serious one, Gin who was seen to be nervous and Riley who glared at all of them in annoyance. “I said drop it!” The man yelled once again, pulling the safety trigger off and preparing to shoot if his directions weren’t being obeyed. “Drop it Ed!” Gin eagerly whisper yelled to him, but Riley shook his head and narrowed his eyes. “No! Don’t you dare drop it! It’s obvious he’s going to shoot us either way!” Riley tried convincing, but Ed seemed torn between two options. Drop his gun and comply or flout his order and possibly start a gun fight. He chose the safe way, and just placed his gun on the ground before raising his hands in the air in defeat. Gin doing the same, both men looking at Riley who sharply glared at the two of them.

The man then turned to Riley who didn’t surrender, and just glared at him. “Surrender or you’ll regret it.” He threatened, holding his finger on the trigger just in case the younger male tries to escape. Everyone’s eyes focused directly on the youngest who didn’t move an inch. “I know your not trynna tell me what to do nigga!” Riley scoffed, and watched closely as the man drew closer towards him. This man was a no one, so Riley wasn’t that scared. Sure he didn’t want to die from a bullet wound, but he sure as hell wouldn’t be scared of some beginner gangster who was trying to intimidate him with a gun. “Riley! You are gonna get shot!” Ed tried reasoning with the younger, but the words seemed to have went through one ear and out the other. The man with the gun in hand raised a brow surprised. Most nine year olds would be scared even hearing about guns. But Riley stood tall and strong, the sight of the gun not phasing him one bit.

“Hm. I see how it is little man. If I can’t shoot you. I’ll just shoot your partner.” He uncaringly said and pointed to Gin who wore a look of fear and stepped back. Riley’s eyes drifted down towards Ed’s gun, and then he suddenly got an idea. Not the smartest one though. Just before the man was about to shoot his partner, Riley gracefully raced towards the gun, which caught the man off guard. Once the gun was in the hands of Riley, he pointed it towards the male who scoffed. “You got some guts even thinking you could win against me. But too bad you probably don’t even know how the gun work-“ And within that sentence Riley had shot him, in the groin. Before the man could even think about shooting one of them, Riley took off running, grabbing onto his two partners arms to snap them out of whatever shocked daze they were in.

Riley ran the opposite direction from his friends to head home. And he knew exactly what was waiting for him, but he’ll act like he doesn’t. Once he arrived to his house, he softly and as quietly as possible, groaned. He slid down the wall that was beside the front door and softly fell on his bottom, burying his face in his lap. Though he knew he was in big trouble. That didn’t stop him from doing what he loved most. Calling the shots. Being the one in control of the streets. Taking down those who oppose him. Ending those who stand in his way.  
Though it may sound dark and twisty. That was just how he thought, and some would even compare it to a mafias mind, while others would compare it to a regular gangster one. But don’t let this tough exterior fool you, he wouldn’t kill anyone. Even the thought of murder makes him shiver. Not in fear, but in disgust. 

Suddenly, the lights turned on and Riley looked up from his lap. Only to see his older brother who had a scowl on his face. But that wasn’t anything new. That’s more like his permeant facial expression. He never smiles, or laughs. Riley hasn’t even heard him chuckle since he was three years old. He never knew why Huey didn’t like showing emotion, because Huey never told him. Avoiding every question that seemed like it could be related to that topic. Huey took slow steps towards Riley who stood up and crossed his arms. “What up nigga?” Was the first thing Riley said, but ended up getting a punch to the face in return. Huey shook his head and looked disappointed in him, something he’d seen often. But that didn’t mean he liked seeing his brother look at him in that way.

“You were with Ed and Gin again. Weren’t you.” The question Huey asked sounded more like a statement than a question but that was typical Huey. “Why does it matter?! You worry too much!” Riley playfully said, but Huey wasn’t in the mood to argue with him right now. “What did you do this time?” Huey asked calmly, waiting for Riley to explain what happened 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 time. “Well you see, Ed and Gin got beef wit dis mafia nigga so we tired to steal info on them, but den Gin’s dumbass had dun knocked a trash can over and then one of the niggas minions caught us! Let’s just skip to the ending where I shot him.” Hueys eyes widened when he heard Riley shot someone. “Are you serious?” He had to ask, just because Riley likes to joke around.

“Fuck yea! I’ve never been so serious! I shot his dick!” Riley said as if it were the best thing he’d ever done. "But no homo!" Riley quickly added, but Huey rolled his eyes at this and looked all over his body, confusing Riley for a moment. "hey nigga! whatcha doin?!" Riley asked and Huey glared down at him. "I was just checking for any bruises or wounds." Huey says with a slight cold tone, that may or may not made Riley shiver ever so slightly. "Well don't be doin anything gay behind my back you gay ass nigga!" Riley fired at him, causing Huey to pause for a second and just stare at Riley before turning back around to walk back upstairs to their room. "Hey! Wait for me!" Riley whisper yelled so it wasn't loud enough to wake his grandpa Robert. Huey walked into his room, being followed by Riley who jumped on his bed and huffed. "I'm not sleepy." Riley unknowingly pouted with crossed arms, but Huey only lazily scowled at him and pushed Riley off his bed. "I don't care Riley." Huey blankly replied, trying to avoid any further social intercourse with his younger brother. Riley scoffed before jumping in his own bed and covering himself with his blankets that provided him with warmth and comfort. Though he just couldn't fall asleep. So he stood up from his bed and turned towards the pieces of paper that was scattered all around their small desk.

Riley grabbed one sheet of paper before walking back to his bed. He pondered on what to do next, and many ideas came to mind, but one of them stood out from the rest. Realistic drawing. Even though he didn't seem like the type that would be into drawing or sketching, there were many sides to him that none have not seen at all. Riley took out a sketching pencil from the drawer beside him and placed his paper in his lap. Riley thought hard for moment, not yet knowing what to sketch. Suddenly ideas came flowing in once he thought deeply about it. He then decided to sketch about things he wanted in life. Like money and respect! He carefully outlined the figures of random people, who were seen bowing down to Riley who sat in a throne chair. Riley gazed back at his brother Huey who slept soundly, and turned back to his drawing before yawning. He was finally getting sleepy, so he placed his drawing on the drawer near him and slid under the covers. Almost instantly being consumed by sleep and darkness.


	2. A Day You Will Remember

“Riley! Huey! Wake yo dumbasses up!” Their grandfather had yelled after busting in his grandsons room. “Nah! I’m gucci!” Riley sleepily slurred and covered his head with his thick blanket. “I’ll give you ten minutes to wake your ass up or I’m coming back up here to beat that ass!” Riley grumbled after his grandad left and turned to his brothers bed, where no one was seen laying in. He rolled his eyes knowing his brother liked waking up early. And just as Riley was rubbing his eyes as an effort to wake up, Huey came walking in the room, ostensibly coming from the bathroom. “Urggg! I don’t wanna go to school today! Too many gay niggas there!” Riley complained, and Huey turned around to face him.

“Well then how will you get a degree? How will you make a future?” He asked and Riley smirked before standing up. “I don’t need school to be the mafia king!” Riley answered and Huey only shook his head. “Being a mafia will only bring you trouble and enemies. Nothing good comes from their lifestyle.” Huey explained, though the response he got from Riley was something he’d hear often. “Duh nigga! That’s why I wanna do it!” Huey sighed and adjusted his shirt collar.” You don’t wanna end up like them. 99% of them die before the age of 30. The cause being either health complications or forceful death.” Huey intelligently explained in monotone. “Welp. At least imma die hot!” Riley exclaimed, taking it as a joke. But Huey only narrowed his eyes at him before just walking out the room.

Riley rolled his eyes and muttered “Gay ass nigga.” Under his breath. But that was to be expected of Riley. He then looked at the time before widening his eyes and jumping in the shower and getting dressed. He raced down stairs and was already annoyed he didn’t get to eat any breakfast. “Aye! Don’t be lookin mad! You were the one who took a long ass time up stairs!” Robert blamed him while pointing his veiny finger at him. “Yea yea! Whatever!” Riley grabbed his bag and had already ran outside before Robert had even grabbed his keys. Riley noticed Huey sitting on the curb reading a oversized book, seemingly hadn’t noticed Riley walking towards him. Riley snickered before taking a seat next to his older brother who paid no mind to him.

“What is so important in that book that makes you read all damn day?! Or are ya just a naturally nerdy nigga?” Riley asked and Huey side glanced at his brother who raised a brow. “Would you really care if I told you?” Huey asked, placing it down in his lap. “Hehe, probably not nigga. All ya read is just stupid activist and terrorist books! That’s sum depressing shitz!” Riley replied, giving a side glance towards Huey who also stared questionably at him. Both of them sat in silence for a moment, glancing at each other questionably. Though if you saw them together, you would be able to see a clear height difference between the two brothers. Making it kinda adorable since they both are charming and look alike, but there are still major differences, that will appear later on in life. “Is you gonna talk or keep staring at me?! You know i don’t like that gay shitz!” Riley told Huey who looked away with a poker face as usual and opened his mouth to say something, but their grandad had came outside. 

“Come on boys! I have to get yo uneducated asses to school so I don’t get locked up!” Robert yelled at them who jumped up, well Riley did, and Huey sighed before slowly rising from the ground. They all got in the car and parted ways when they arrived at school, Huey being the one in middle school and Riley being in elementary. Riley always hated school, it just seemed pointless to him. That being because the only thing he found interesting was gang play related topics, or even rapping. Which was everything Huey hated. Huey found socialism and political topics to be the most interesting, and not because he was a nerd, but because he cared about actual shit. And if you really think about it, not many his age did. Riley huffed as he watched his grandads car dive off in a almost desperate manner and disappear from his sight. Suddenly an arm was hooked with his, causing him to flinch and look towards the person who had hooked their arms. His friend Tyler smiled charmingly at him, making him raise an eyebrow suspiciously, before unhooking their arms.

“Wut’s up with you today?! Why da hell are you so happy?!” Riley asked, considering it was school. What could possibly be so exciting that Tyler was practically jumping to his feet about? “What if I told you I was gonna do something the faculty would never forget? Even the students.” Tyler lowly said, unnoticeably stalking closer to Riley who had no idea what he was talking about. “I’d probably call bullshit since you is a teachers pet!” Riley replied with a snicker and a mocking smile. But Tyler only nodded and agreed. “Yea, you right.” Tyler softly said back, but then looked down when Riley turned towards his phone, and secretly smirked darkly. “For now..” Tyler muttered under his breath, it being too quiet for Riley to hear. “Ok, is you ready? Cuz grandad gonna kill me if I’m late to class.” Riley said, placing his phone in his pocket, now centering his attention towards to his friend. “Yea! We wouldn’t want to be late! Now would we?” Tyler said with a sweet smile, that made Riley roll his eyes with a smile as well.

“Ok whatever nigga.” Riley said and started walking to his class with Tyler beside him, who glared ever so slightly at the other students who cooed at Riley’s small adorable figure. Once the two made it to their class, they sat beside each other and just in that moment, the teacher came in. Giving attendance of course. Tyler wasn’t really listening though, and was directing his glare towards a girl who hadn’t stopped eyeing Riley since the start of the month. She caught Tyler glaring at her, so she looked away with blushed cheeks, only causing Tyler’s blood to boil. He consciously scooted closer to Riley who hadn’t noticed because his head was down the entire time, and discreetly admired Riley’s view. Even though his head was down, you could still see his flawless cheeks, his professionally done cornrows, his soft hairless tan skin and his very small body figure. Tyler cooed at the male beside him but turned back to the teacher who had called his name.

“Tyler? Are you listening?” The teacher asked, holding her chalk up in the air looking at him. “Yes Ms, but can I go to the bathroom?” He asked, and secretly smirked when she answered “Yes.” His plan could finally be put into action. And it would work.

———————— 

“Has anyone seen Tyler?” The teacher asked everyone who shook their heads. It’s been 3 hours since Tyler left to go to the bathroom, and the teacher is worried sick. “I’m calling the principal!” She quickly yelled, waking up Riley who had been sleeping the entire time. He rubbed his eyes and caught a girl staring at him dreamily, but snapping out of her gaze when she was caught. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the teacher who was on the phone with the principal. “Yes, yes! Okay I will do-“ The alarm suddenly went off, alerting everyone someone who wasn’t supposed to be there has intruded in the school grounds. The teachers eyes widened and her eyes almost immediately welled up with tears. Automatic speakers went off, constantly repeating that this was not a drill. The teacher turned off all the classroom lights and hushed the students desperately who were either crying loudly or chattering in fear. While Riley did neither. He followed the teachers directions but was thinking about his friend who has been gone for a while. He then squats next to the terrified teacher and whispered, “Do you know where Tyler is?” Riley asked and the teachers eyes then widened in realization. Tyler was out there. Alone. 

“I have to go get him!” She frantically whispered, but Riley could see how much she was shaking, causing him to roll his eyes and stand up. “I’ll go get da nigga. You keep yo weak skinny ass here!” Riley ordered the teacher who ignored the profanities and shook her head but it was too late, Riley had already ran out the door, not one trace to where he had ran to. She couldn’t just leave all the other kids, so all the teacher could do was pray that they would be alright. Especially small little Riley..

“Tyler? You there nigga?” Riley called out, looking both ways before deciding to take one path carefully. Not wanting to run into the intruder. But at the same time, he kinda found this as practice to what he’d do to his enemies. But his thoughts were interrupted when Riley heard a noise from the other end of the hall, which made him curious but he didn’t feel like getting killed today. A hand then covered his mouth, pulling his tiny body up against another own. Riley was about to punch whoever touched him but whoever it was, had already seemed to know he would punch, and dodged it. Riley then quickly realized it was only Tyler, making him widen his eyes and back up. “I was looking for you nigga!” Riley let out a gentle breath of relief but quickly got back to the situation. “But we have to go now nigga! There is a bad nigga in dis schoolz!” Riley said, but got stopped by Tyler who held him back. 

“You can’t go out there! You’ll get yourself killed!” Tyler told Riley who shook his head. “I can fight lil nigga.” Riley said, even though the only real small one here was himself. “Wha-“ Tyler was cut off by the sound of sirens, Tyler seemed distressed which was understandable, but he was distressed for another reason. So he did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He pushed Riley into the nearest closet beside them both, and locked the door from the outside. Riley banged on the door with his tiny fist but to his dismay, Tyler laughed. “Don’t worry my dear Riley. I’ll come back for you, but I gotta finish some business. Stay here.” Said Tyler who smirked outside of the door. But Riley could basically feel it. “No! Let me out!” Riley yelled but Tyler was already gone, leaving him pissed. So many thoughts were running through Riley’s head at the moment. 

Although this wasn’t the biggest concern, Riley still couldn’t help but to think what Tyler meant by his comment earlier. He was actually serious. But Riley really couldn’t wrap his head around how Tyler could be involved in this shit, considering how kind and nice Tyler was. Tyler was a teachers pet and would do anything to get extra credit! But the way Tyler spoke to him a few moments ago didn’t sound like the regular Tyler. He sounded... different. Riley shook his head and started pounding on the door, trying to get someone’s attention to open it. It was really dark in there, and Riley may or may not be a little frightened of the dark. So he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

But all his movements had come to a halt when gun shots were heard, it didn’t scare him but nor did it please him. He wanted to know what was going on out there, but he couldn’t when this stupid door was in his way. And fortunately foot steps were heard close to him, so he started banging on the door to draw their attention, which worked. The foot steps walked closer towards the door and unlocked the door, revealing a small adorable yet tough boy. Riley looked up at the male who was known as the vice principal, and turned to the hallway where the gun shots were heard. The vice principal grabbed the boy by his small arm and held him back. “No! Let the police handle it! You stay back! It could be dangerous!” The vice principal tried talking sense into the little boy, but danger was what he lived for. The thrill, but betrayal wasn’t. Riley ignored the male and yanked his arm away from the way taller man and ran for it.

He hid behind a wall, to try and find where all the commotion was coming from, and Riley found it alright. And the sight wasn’t that pleasant either. His best friend, known as Tyler was seen getting hand cuffed right before his eyes. Two dead cops, the principal and a few staff members laid lifelessly on the ground, basically bathing in their own blood. Riley stepped away from the wall and now exposed himself. Two other cops were holding another man down, and had tasered him. While one cop cuffed Tyler tightly, and checked him for any other weapons he might be hiding. One of the officers noticed Riley, and walked towards him. “What are-“ “I’m so sorry officer! He’s really fast!” The vice principal panted and held his hips in order to catch his breath. The officer raised his brow at the man, while Riley was focused on Tyler who was being patted down.

He easily slipped past the officer without catching his attention, and continued to take increasingly smaller steps as he reached his best friends sight. ”Did you.. kill those people?” Riley asked, face to face with Tyler who smirked evilly and chuckled. “Yes Riley. Yes I did. But I of course had help.” Tyler replied and gestured to the man behind them who undoubtedly was a criminal. But Riley was so shocked that the word nigga wasn’t even on his mind anymore. “But why?! Your nothing like that!” Riley exclaimed, to which Tyler raised his cuffed hand to caress Riley’s almost too smooth face. But Riley was quick to jerk away, only making Tyler’s smirk grow bigger.

“Remember this Riley. The kindest ones are always the ones with the most lies.” Tyler whispered to Riley who glared at him but wasn’t able to reply back, before Tyler was taken away. Off to prison for murder and possession of murderous weapons. After 30 or less minutes, many parents came to pick their child up early. Not feeling their kid was safe there after being told what happened. Riley was surprised his grandad even came, he would’ve guessed he wouldn’t care, but obviously he did. Riley spotted Robert and frowned as he approached him, which didn’t surprise Robert but he still had to ask what was wrong with him. “What’s wrong with you boy?!” Robert asked, pressing his hand against Riley’s shoulder. “I don’t know! A whole lotta crazy shitz is going on right now! But can I just hang out with Ed and Gin when we get home?” Riley asked as he jumped in the car, sitting on the other side of Huey who suspiciously stared at him. “Whatcha staring at nigga?! I’m not in the mood foe yo gay shitz right now!” Riley yelled, causing Robert to slap his arm harshly for cussing. “What did I tell you about cussing boy?! Do I need to smack you into oblivion to teach you a lesson?!” Robert asked but Riley shook his head and crossed his arms with a pout.

Huey narrowed his eyes at Riley before turning to Robert. “Grandad, you can’t let Riley go with them. They aren’t good influences, and they are gangsters.” Huey explained but Riley shook his head, “No!! Huey is just a big hater and wants to see ma dreams crushed!” Riley said and used his too adorable puppy eyes to resist to get Robert to believe him. “Fine. Huey, stop being a hater. Let your brother hang out with people!” Robert told Huey who quietly huffed and shook his head. ‘They are both so dumb.’ Huey thought, though his thoughts drifted off to Riley who seemed a little off.

What really was going on in Riley’s head? What thought spoke the loudest? Will anyone really know?


	3. Mr Perfect

“Get yo ass up Riley! I’m too sleepy to be walking up and down these stairs just to tell you to get your ass up!” Robert yelled, not surprising Riley which was why he snickered and shut the door in Roberts face. “Aye! Boy! I know you didn’t just slam MY door in my fuckin face!” He yelled, but Riley only shrugged. “I’ll get ready!” Riley yelled back with no care in the world. It’s been six years, Riley being 15, while Huey being 17. Many things has changed, not much in personality but definitely in appearance. They both grew up beautiful, well.. in different ways. Huey being the one who grew more toned and shape featured, all the girls wanted to be with him badly, but his cold demeanor showed no interest or want for the girls. His body looked as if it was carved perfectly by the gods, and his countenance made by the unholiness sinners who ever lived. Mean while Riley, unfortunately for him grew more... soft. His body only became curvier as he got older, but nonetheless had a stunning body every girl was jealous of. Even his face was the epitome of breathtaking, but he’s now insecure about himself as he grew.. unbelievably feminine. Even though Riley was physically strong, he wasn’t mentally. He wasn’t sensitive yet he wasn’t resilient either, depending on the topic. Quite the opposite of Huey who never breaks. Their grandad is thankfully all good and healthy, but of course is getting older as each day is passing. Riley is still a wanna be gangster and Huey is still as intelligent as they come.

And no, Riley is not failing school. He’s actually doing phenomenal, but he just doesn’t care about school and education related stuff. While that’s all Huey thinks about. See, two different people, yet they share the same blood and the same mother. Brothers, who looked quite alike when they were younger, but seemed to grow separately from each other. Huey taking on a more masculine body, and Riley taking on a feminine one. Riley looked at the time on his phone, seeing he still had 27 more minutes to get ready. He turned towards the bathroom where the door opened, revealing Huey with a towel around his very toned waist. Riley rolled his eyes and pushed Huey away from the bathroom door so he could take a shower too. Huey raised a brow at his younger brother and watched as Riley slammed the door in his face. Huey of course was used to this behavior, to which he compares it to girl mood swings. Cause one minute he will be nice to you, and then the next moment he’s punching the shit out of you. Jasmine calls it his boy period, something only Riley had. Huey shook his head and started getting dressed, and believe he always dressed his best. Not to impress, but because he likes looking good 24/7. Same as Riley but they just have different styles. While Huey was getting ready for school, Riley was in the shower washing every goddess envy worthy curve gently. He bit his lip and unconsciously scrubbed harshly on his overly sensitive and delicate skin, that made scratch’s on his flawless skin.

He rolled his eyes at the slight irritation of his skin for rubbing so hard, and continued to wash the rest of his body. After washing his body, he washed his hair that was very soft to the touch, and sleek to the eye. Most would have thought he would change up his look after six years, which he kinda did. He shaved the two sides of his head and shaved badass designs onto the side of his head on both sides. But still maintaining the cornrows, that he later on decided to add silver jewelry to the braids so it didn’t seem so boring. Once finished, he jumped out and wrapped a large towel around his petite figure. Riley looked in the mirror before glaring at himself, so much insecurity and hate towards himself washed through those beautiful eyes of his. But the biggest emotion, was envy. Envy of his own brother who had the ideal male body. The ideal face and hair, even personality. While Riley was left with looks of an extremely dainty petite girl. He wished he could switch bodies with Huey, but who would want his body? Especially since he has a secret that would be the most embarrassing thing to ever admit. He mockingly scoffed at himself and his way too soft angelic features before moisturizing his body. He then looked through the crack of the door to make sure Huey was not in there so he could come out. Yes, he was so insecure that he couldn’t even show his bare body to his older brother. Riley sighed in relief before walking out with his towel around his very small delicate body. He shuffled through clothes he wanted to wear and finally decided on wearing a red parachute track bottom, a slightly oversized white acid hoodie and a thick army patterned jacket. Everything he wore covered everything he didn’t like, which was his entire body.

Unfortunately for Riley, he couldn’t cover his entire face. But he ignored his hateful comments towards himself and just admired how fire he looked in this outfit, which somehow distracted him. Probably because he couldn’t see any of his curves, and only how bomb the outfit looked. “RILEY! GET DOWN HERE!” Robert yelled from downstairs, causing Riley to slightly jumped and run downstairs. “What?!” Riley asked, kinda annoyed that he was yelled downstairs. “You and Huey will be walking today since I gotta go pick up a hottie from the club I found drinking herself into a coma.” He explained, making Riley laugh. “She’s definitely a hoe! She belong to da streets grandad!” Riley exclaimed between his laughter. “Oh shut up boy! I gotta go! See ya boys later!” Robert quickly left, leaving behind Huey and Riley who shrugged. “I hope he finds out that she a hoe. And every other future girl he dates.” Riley wishes, catching the attention of his older brother who looked at him sternly. “Not all girls are hoes Riley.” Huey sighed and went back to reading his book. 

“Hehe, I knew that!” Riley airily said, watching as Huey shook his head while still immersed in his book. Riley rolled his eyes and stood up right before the door bell rang. Riley’s head snapped towards the direction of the door and ran to open it. Revealing two pretty girls who waved at him. One of them being Jasmine who not so secretly had a crush on Huey. While the other was Cindy who was a tomboy but still was kinda girly. The two of them smiled while Riley wore a slight one. Cindy slightly blushed when Riley met her eye, which made Riley shrug and step away from the door so they could come in. The second Jasmine spotted Huey, squealing erupted from the girl. Jasmine immediately jumped on Huey and hugged his neck, though he was quite frankly not surprised. “Heyy Huey!!” Jasmine giggled when Huey looked boredly at her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and a huge noticeable blush covered her light tinted cheeks. Huey looked away and continued to read his book, trying to ignore the blushing girl that was clinging onto him. “What’s up guys?” Riley raised a brow and walked towards the two along with Cindy who followed closely behind him.

“We heard from our parents that you guys were walking to school! So we wanted to walk with you!!” Jasmine answered, still refusing to let go of Hueys bicep. “Ok well then let’s just go.” Huey replied and stood up, which Jasmine was quick to follow. Huey was quite used to this behavior but he found the behavior quite annoying. And clingy girls weren’t his type. But at the same time, no one was really his type. He wasn’t interested in anyone. “Then come on niggas! Watcha waiting for?!” Riley asked and grabbed his backpack, swinging it on his back and waiting for them at the entrance of the door. “Hold up, we’re coming!” Cindy yelled, not missing the chance to be beside Riley. Though Riley thought nothing of it, he still didn’t even know the girl that always stared at him in elementary was indeed Cindy. What a pity. The two walked out and waited for Huey and Jasmine who both walked out a few seconds later. They then started walking to their school, which wasn’t a long walk but neither was it short. Riley suddenly groaned when his feet suddenly started hurting, which made them look up at the youngest. “We’ve only been walking for 5 minutes Riley!” Jasmine laughed while clutching Hueys arm. “It isn’t funny! It’s actually hot out here, and if you didn’t know, niggas can get darker than they already are!” Both Cindy and Jasmine snorted and started laughing out loud, making Riley laugh along with them. Whilst on the side lines, Huey walked in silence, while having to endure their laughter and stupid jokes.

8 minutes later, they made it to school. Funnily, the only one out of breath was Riley who glared at the two girls who were too busy laughing at him. “Shut up! I play basketball you white niggas! And I’m fucking good at it!” Riley pointed his dainty slender finger at them with a glare directed towards them. “Yea! And yet you can’t even walk for 13 minutes!” Cindy had to grip onto Jasmines shoulder for support so she wouldn’t fall on the ground because of how much she was laughing. “13 minutes is a long time so I don’t wanna hear shit from y’all!” Riley said and looked around to see many girls and boys drooling over Huey. He rolled his eyes and walked off, jealously getting the best of him. But before he could completely disappear, Cindy side hugged Riley who raised a suspicious brow at her. It wasn’t hard to hug or see eye to eye with Riley since he was short. About Cindys height, which was 5’4 1/2, while Riley himself was 5’4. Half an inch shorter than Cindy. “Are you okay?” Cindy asked concerned for her childhood crush. “Yea! I’m fine nigga! Why are you so worried?!” Riley asked back, feeling her freeze for a moment but smile afterwards. “Because your my friend! Why wouldn’t I care?” She tilted her head, and side embraced the smaller male in her arms, feeling the need to protect the smaller boy, who huffed and rolled his eyes. Not quite liking the long lasting human contact between the two of them.

“Whatever. Let’s just go. We have basketball practice.” Said Riley who started walking to his basketball practice with Cindy beside him. They made it to the locker room that was exclusively for both girls and boys, since a few girls and boys said it was sexist to separate two genders for a stupid reason. Like privacy which Riley REALLY NEEDED, but Cindy seemed to think it was more than okay. Especially since Riley was there. The two found their lockers and started changing. Cindy changing freely while Riley waited for the majority of the players to leave the room. Once everyone was out, Riley changed with his chest facing the lockers. He put on the uniform for basketball and walked out, taking a seat next to Cindy who smiled at him. “Okay players! As you know, we will be competing against south side school in a few weeks! And as much as we practice and train, you have no reason to not win that trophy for us! For the school’s reputation!” The coach yelled at everyone who nodded their head understandingly. “Well you know the routine! Get up and start a match!” He ordered everyone who groaned and got in position to start the game.

Cindy and Riley were in opposite teams, which Cindy really hated but what could she do? Tell the couch that she was in love with Riley so she wanted to play on the same team as him?! I think not. She would never show her face to school ever again if that happened. “Start!” The coach yelled out, resulting in all the players running for the ball. Cindy swiftly dodged all the opposite team players and stole the ball from them without any effort. With a smirk, she dribbled the ball towards the net and was about to shoot but suddenly the ball was suddenly taken from her grip. Riley was seen running the opposite direction with the ball and shooting it from the other side of the court. Making the ball fall into the basket, and his team cheered when the coach blowed the whistle announcing the point was given to team red.

Cindy pouted and the rest of her team crossed their arms, blue never won. They all wanted Riley on their team because he was beyond amazing at Basketball. Never lost a match. A few more rounds and all the points were given to team red who completely DESTROYED blue. The coach smiled at team red and patted their backs, especially Riley who was the reason for their success. Nevertheless Cindy smirked and strutted towards Riley. “Good game shorty.” Cindy congratulated with a remark, while Riley glared at her and now she fully had his attention. “Who are you calling shorty?! I know you ain’t talkin to me nigga!” Riley yelled and Cindys smirk seemed to grow. “Oh. I’m talkin about you nigga.” Cindy said, causing Riley to shortly laugh. Remembering he gave Cindy the nigga card. “You wanna go?!” Riley asked, but the two got broken apart by the coach who snickered at the two. He knew that Cindy was just provoking Riley but he didn’t want a full on fight in his goddamn gymnasium.

“Okay everyone! Practice dismissed!” The coach announced, and glanced at the two teens one more time before dismissing himself. The two weren’t actually fighting, but they did like to play fight. It went both ways. Sometimes Riley would win, but that would be under certain circumstances. Like if Cindy was sick or hurt, but if she was perfectly fine. He was most likely gonna lose. The two laughed it off before changing back into their regular clothes. But with Riley hiding his body because of insecurities. “We finna go to class now?” Riley asked and Cindy nodded, but then shook her head. “Noo! It’s lunch time now! We have to meet up with Huey and Jasmine!” Cindy explained and Riley then nodded with a smile saying, “Pshh! I knew that!” But Cindy snickered with a widening smile. “Sure you did shorty.” Cindy teased, causing Riley to glare at her. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me short! You blonde nigga!”

—————————

“You guys are finally here!” Jasmine beamed from her seat and unlatched herself from Huey who took a breath of relief. She hugged both Cindy and Riley, in which Riley rolled his eyes to. “Yea yea! We get it! Go back to your boyfriend now!” Riley outwardly said, making both him and Cindy laugh. While Jasmines blush increased 1000000x more! And Huey just sat there not caring about the existence of any of them anymore. The bell then rang for them to leave, making everyone jump in joy except Huey who didn’t really care. Jasmine latched herself back onto Huey who groaned and stood up from his seat. Collecting all his stuff before heading for the exit. Riley, Cindy and Jasmine doing the same. They all started walking back home, having to listen to Riley’s story of winning the practice match. “YUP! AND I BEAT YO ASS NIGGA!” Riley exclaimed loudly to Cindy who huffed with crossed arms. “Whatever! I bet you were cheating anyway!” Cindy retorted and Riley let out a mockingly laugh. “How the fuck would I be able to cheat?! Your just a sore ass nigga loser!” Riley said with a smirk.

“Guys! I know a fair way to settle this! How about a match between Riley and Huey! Then we could see how Riley plays but also so he can have a challenge!” Jasmine said and Cindy immediately agreed while Riley’s smirk had been wiped off his face when she said that. “Why Huey?! How do you even know he can play basketball?! Or knows the rules?!” Riley asked and Jasmine suddenly smirked. “Ohh.. I don’t know. But it’s always worth a try!” Jasmines smirk was replaced with a smile, which Riley didn’t approve of but there was nothing he could do about it. So he turned to Huey who was reading while walking and seemingly not paying attention to their conversation. “Hey nigga! You up for a match of basketball?” Riley asked Huey who sighed and lowered his book so he could look at Riley. “Sure, but just know that you won’t beat me.” Huey calmly said, but that only enraged Riley who’s fist noticeably clenched. “What the fuck did you just say to me you black gay nigga?! I know you didn’t say what I think you just said!” Riley’s eyes narrowed up at Huey who continued walking, and within a few seconds made it to their house.

“I did say it. Now let’s find out if I’m right.” Huey challenged, even though he already knew he was gonna win. “Oh it’s on nigga!” Riley replied strutting towards their court, along with Huey, Jasmine and Cindy. The two girls sat on the small bench to watch the match, just as Riley brought his basketball near Huey. The two passed the ball to each other before officially starting the match. “Are you sure you wanna do this Riley?” Huey asked, looking down at Riley who blinked a few times before answering with a, “Fuck yea!” Huey sighed and passed the ball to Riley, letting him get a head start since he knew Riley was like a baby compared to his size. Riley dribbled the ball near the net but before he could even think about shooting, Huey had come out of nowhere and slickly stole the ball. He Ran to the other basket with one effortless jump, almost too perfectly slam dunking. The two girls clapped with smirks on their faces and started jumping up and down.

“What the fuck! How did you-“ “I told you, you can’t win against me.” Huey said not in a cocky way but more as a statement. “Ha! We’re going again!” Riley announced and the two girls were both giggling at the two. “You sure?” Huey asked, ignoring Riley’s eye roll. “Of course I’m sure nigga! Let’s just play!” He yelled and Huey only sighed before nodding.

30 more rounds later ~

Riley was beyond exhausted but he never gave up, which surprised Huey. Even though he lost every time, he still got back up and wanted to play. Huey respected him for that. While on the other hand, the girls on the bench were close to dying of laughter. Praying that god would just take them because they were damn near close to passing out of pure laughter. Riley fell on the ground because of how dizzy he felt, and looked up at his brother who stared down at him with an amused gaze. “H-How the fuck do you keep winning nigga?!” Riley asked, amazed at how Hueys slightly oversized white t-shirt stuck to his godly toned body. Beads of sweat rolled down his body. His skin was even glistening in the hot sun, almost compelling Riley. Huey noticed that while they were playing in the hot sun, Riley was out here in a sweatshirt and track pants. It must have been burning hot for him. “I told you. I lose to no one.” Huey stated as Riley narrowed his eyes up at him, somehow having the strength to stand up after all those rounds. “Well guess what MR PERFECT! One day, I will beat you and you are gonna cry like the lil bitch you are!” Riley declared at Huey who could only look in amusement at his tiny brother. And the sun was really making Riley look lighter, having a shimmery golden glisten.

But Riley himself felt disgusting being all sweaty and dirty. “I’ll believe it when it happens. Which will be never. So I suggest to not waste your time on something so insignificant.” Huey advised, but what was being said to Riley seemed to have went through one ear and out the other. “Mark my words Huey. I’ll beat you one day. But right now, I need to shower.” Riley walked closer to Huey, pointing his delicate finger at him in order to intimidate him. But it wasn’t working. Riley was too cute to be intimidating. Huey only stood there looking in Riley’s eyes, who dropped his finger and crossed his arms. Making his way back into the house to take a shower. The two brothers had forgotten about the two girls who felt like they were watching a drama, and it was entertaining to say the least. While Huey was in deep thought, Jasmine jumped up from her seat on the bench and latched herself onto Hueys bicep with a smile. Almost instantly ruining Hueys mood.

“I’m so proud of you Huey!” Jasmine exclaimed with sparkling eyes. “Thanks.” Huey replied and walked back into the house. Cindy followed and sat on the couch with the other two while watching tv. On the other hand, Riley had finished his shower while the others were downstairs watching tv. And decided to make a call to two males he hasn’t heard of in a while.


	4. Ice Cream

Riley slowly made his way downstairs, to see Huey on the couch with Jasmines head on his shoulder. And Cindy sitting right below them on the ground watching the tv intently. He walked over to them, but sat on the opposite end of the couch, trying not to attract attention. But of course Jasmine had to say something since she doesn’t know when to be quiet. “Hey Riley!” Jasmine greeted with a bright smile, receiving a hesitant smile from Riley. Huey looked over to his brother who was now sweat free and clean, which then reminded him that he also needed a shower. Huey slipped out of Jasmines embrace and looked at all three of them. “Imma go shower. It’ll be quick.” Huey said and ran upstairs without another glance, causing Riley to smirk. This was the perfect opportunity to escape the house before Robert came home. Even though he was most definitely gonna get an ass whopping when he got home, he kinda thought it was worth it. Cindy noticed the smirk on Riley’s face and got suspicious. “What are you smirking about?” Cindy asked and Riley suddenly frowned at her. “Whatcha talkin about?! I ain’t smirking you delusional blondie!” Riley panickingly said, to which Cindy was not buying. “Oh really? Then I better not see you move until Huey comes back down stairs, because I know your gonna do something when he’s not here.” Says Cindy, and turned to Jasmine who had zoned out their entire conversation. 

Riley flipped Cindy off before telling her “Fuck you.” A few minutes later, Huey returned. Everything seemed the same which honestly surprised Huey because Riley usually would have done something bad while he was gone. But nothing was out of place. Just as Huey was about to take a seat, Robert came busting in the house drunk as hell, with a girl in his arms who seemed even more drunk than him. “What the fuck grandad! I told you she was a hoe Huey!” Riley exclaimed and Huey rolled his eyes before turning to his drunk grandad. “Grandad, I respect you for wanting to have fun. But do you honestly think it’s a good idea to bring home your hookup? Especially when four minors are in the house?” Huey asked but Robert seemed to not understand anything at the moment. “Whatever! It’s gonna be finnee! Let’s gooo haveee fuunn sexy!” Robert dragged the girl upstairs who drunkly complied with a seductive smile. Riley’s eyes widened in horror as he turned back to the small crew. “And this is our cue to leave.” Cindy said and hugged both boys before leaving, along with Jasmine who pecked Hueys cheek. “See ya later!!” Jasmine said and left the house skipping with Cindy. Riley grumbled and suffocated his head in the couch pillows. “I don’t wanna hear them fucking!” Riley angrily said and stood up from the couch, only to be stopped by Huey.

“We should let him have his privacy, he’s a grownup. If he wants to do adult things, then so be it.” Huey told him, which made Riley scoff and roll his eyes. “And in our house?! I don’t wanna hear him or her moaning Huey! I have to stop this! Imma go get my glock!” Riley said but Huey tripped him along the way causing him to fall straight on the ground. “You aren’t shooting a women or our grandad. Just go do your homework or something.” Huey ordered but Riley looked at him as if he were the craziest being on earth. “Homework?! Ha! Nigga, do you know me?! And if their having sex, I’m going somewhere else!” Riley stated and Huey raised a brow. “Where are you going exactly?” He asked and Riley narrowed his eyes at him. “None yo business nigga! Stay here and read your stupid gay ass books!” Riley yelled, and stood up. Huey looked down at Riley before speaking. “I’m coming with so you don’t do anything stupid.” Huey said and Riley shook his head almost instantly. “Nigga no! I’m not going anywhere that’s dangerous! I’m just... going to.... the.... ICE CREAM! Yea! I’m going to the ice cream shop!” Riley had a few bumps along his story which made it unbelievable, especially to Huey who could see past everything. “Yup. I’m definitely coming now.” 

“Why?! I don’t need no damn protector!” “I didn’t say I was gonna protect you. I said I was gonna make sure you weren’t gonna do anything stupid. So yea, let’s go to the ice cream shop. That is where you were actually planning to go right?” Huey asked, secretly knowing the answer but he just wanted to hear it from Riley. “Obviously nigga! Would I ever lie to you?!” “Yes.” Huey answered without hesitation. “Whatever Huey, let’s just get going.” Both Huey and Riley slipped their shoes on and grabbed their wallets. “You ready nigga?” Riley asked Huey who nodded, “Yea.” The two brothers walked out just as they heard slight moaning from upstairs, immediately causing Riley to sprint outside. Huey made a disgusted face but still managed to keep his calm on the outside. “Riley, where are you going? The ice cream shop is that way.” Huey pointed to the right of them, while Riley was headed to the left. “Oh! Right! I thought it was that way!” Riley jogged back over to Huey who had already started walking ahead of him. And it was a struggle for Riley to keep up with Huey since he was so tall and had longer legs. “Yo! Nigga wait up! You walk really fast!” Riley was breathing fast and stopped walking to catch his breath.

“You look really out of shape Riley. Should we take a whole 5 minute rest?” Huey boredly asked who received a glare from Riley. He pushed Huey away from him and started walking with a glare directed to whatever was in front of him. Huey silently followed behind him, looking around at all the stores that either were packed or had no customers. “There it is!” Riley exclaimed, pointing to the shop across the street with a slight smile. Riley had almost walked out in the street while cars were racing down the roads, but thankfully Huey grabbed Riley’s baby soft delicate arm and pulled him towards himself. Riley’s eyes widened and he yanked his arm out of Hueys grip. “Riley you could’ve died, you need to watch where your going!” Huey very sternly told him, making Riley roll his eyes with a scoff. “Well you don’t need to be mad.. I didn’t die so calm down. And I probably wouldn’t have died, they would have stopped if they saw me in the street nigga!” Riley said with a slight smirk, knowing it would piss Huey off by how stupid his words sounded. “I’m not even going to tell you what’s wrong with that sentence because it doesn’t make any sense. Let’s just go now.” Huey says annoyedly. The lights turned green, so the people could now walk across the street, and both Riley and Huey started making their way to the shop. Once they walked in, they were hit with the smell of sweetness and candy filled scents.

Something Riley really really loved! “We’re here. Yay.” Riley sarcastically said and Huey glared at him. “Hello boys! What would you like?” A lady asked them with a warm smile. “Riley would like chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles in a small waffle bowl.” Huey answered, leaving Riley Kinda shocked. “Wow nigga! You really know me!” Riley said and punched Hueys arm. While the lady was scoping the ice, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Or something bad was gonna happen. He couldn’t explain it, but he felt an uncomfortable feeling that was telling him to get out of there. And he was never wrong. Once the lady finished, Huey quickly paid her and gave the ice cream to Riley. “Let’s go now.” Huey told Riley, but he shook his head. “Why?! We just got here! And I wanna eat here!” Riley complained, crossing his arms. “Riley we don’t have time for this.” “What do you mean we don’t have time for this?! We have all the time in the world!” “Riley, now is not the time for your stubbornness. We need to go now.” “Huey why are you so-“ “EVERYBODY GET DOWN!” A male dressed in all black and a black mask to hide his identity shouts. 5 more men came busting in with guns, making everyone drop to the ground terrified. 

“Told you dumbass!” Huey irritatedly said before dragging Riley to the side of the counter where they were partially hidden. “NOW! WE WILL ONLY ASK THIS ONCE! DO ANY OF YOU KNOW THIS BOY?!” The men held up a photo of a white boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Riley took a good quick glance at the photo and was shocked. “Huey look! It’s my old nigga!” Riley whisper yelled to Huey who took a look and nodded. “Yeah, I’m not surprised but he’s in prison.” “Yeah, your right, imma go tell them that.” Riley said and stood up. “Wait no no no!” “Hey! Niggas! He’s in prison!” Riley said and stood up without any fear. Hueys eyes widened and he also stood up beside Riley. “What do you know about him?” One of the men asked and Riley scoffed. “He was my best friend. Which is none of yo business! So fuck off!” Riley yelled at them and they looked at each other in shock. Huey looked at Riley like he was crazy and pushed Riley behind him. “What is this about? And what do you need to know about him?” Riley huffed when Huey pushed him behind him, but peeked from behind Huey to see how everything plans out.

“We need to know who he let out! And something tells me that boy behind you knows everything.” Huey looked at Riley who shrugged and turned to the men with a glare. “Well I ain’t no snitch! So good luck you bitch niggas!” Riley told them and they all looked around the shop before shooting the ceiling, causing everyone to flee the ice cream shop in terror. The men pointed their guns at Riley who rolled his eyes. Huey had to think quickly. So he looked around for anything he could use to defend them both, though he could just fight them and he’d likely win. But that’s a risk he’s not willing to take. But something caught his attention, a red button behind the counter was seen, making him raise a brow. “Now you better tell us everything we want to know or we’ll blow your brains out.” The main man threatened as Riley only glared at them stepping back, and looked around for Huey who wasn’t beside him anymore. Huey was forgotten by the men who was now behind the counter, pressing the red button in hope it does what he thinks it does.

The men kept coming forward, which didn’t exactly scare Riley but made him kinda nervous. Of course he didn’t want to die, but he was thinking of ways to distract them or tell them fake news. “Ok! Ok! I’ll tell you what you want to know!” Riley said and he could practically feel their smirks through their masks that were taken off when he said he would tell them what they wanted to know. “What did Tyler say before getting arrested?” “He said, don’t let anyone see what I do on my computer at night.” “Where did he live?” “He didn’t live anywhere! He was homeless!” “Hmm.. Where was Tyler the moment he got arrested?” “The Parking lot of the mall.” Riley says with a smirk. “Something tells me your not telling the truth lil man.” “And something tells ME that you don’t know if I’m telling the truth or not.” Riley’s smirk only grew when he suddenly heard the faint sound of sirens.

The men all looked at each before running out of there as fast as they could. Huey then stood up, making Riley punch his arm. “Where the hell were you nigga?!” Riley asked, and Huey moved away from the counter. “I called the police using the button. Now let’s go!” Huey grabbed Riley’s hand and ran out the shop, thankfully without the cops seeing or suspecting them. Once they were somewhere safe, Riley yanked his hand away and made a disgusted face. “Ew nigga! You gay!” Riley moved away from Huey and walked ahead of him. They were only a few blocks away from their house, so it wasn’t a long walk back to the house. Before they even stepped on the door step, Riley muttered “Dammit!” Making Huey look at him in confusion. “What?” “I left my damn ice cream at the shop!” Riley huffed and crossed his arms angrily. “Well maybe if you paid attention more, you would’ve remembered.” Huey flatly said. “What?! You were the one who dragged us out the shop in a rush!” Riley yelled and Huey rolled his eyes. “Riley. Shut your dumbass up.” Huey said and Riley scoffed. “Great combat.” Riley sarcastically remarked.

Huey ignored Riley and opened the door, finding the home to be absolutely disheveled. “Move nigga!” Riley pushed Huey out the way so he could walk in, but once he saw how untidy the whole house was, his eyes were as big as saucers. “What in the thug life happened to our house?!” Riley fully walked in and saw EVERYTHING out of place. “I don’t know, but grandad might know.” Says Huey. “Yea, he must have brought an elephant in our fucking house cuz NOTHING can make this big of a mess! And I guarantee grandad is gonna make us clean up this shit!” Riley annoyedly muttered the last part. Huey shut the door and looked up the stairs. “Grandad! You up there?!” Huey yelled but got no response. Huey glanced at Riley who returned it. “Should we go up there?” Riley asked and Huey nodded. Riley grumbled before yelling one more time. “GRANDAD! IS YO ASS STILL ALIVE?!” Huey shook his head at Riley who raised his hands in defense.

Huey made his way up the stairs. Along with Riley who stalked behind him. Huey was at his grandads door and heard nothing, so he slowly opened the door to see his grandad on the bed and the girl that he came in with gone. He also noticed the window was open, so he closed it, and looked down at his Grandad with a look that wasn’t exactly pity but it wasn’t his usual poker facial expression either. “Is grandad okay?” Riley asked, stepping closer to Huey and Robert. “I think. He probably just passed out.” Huey said and Riley nodded. “Then why are we still here?! Let’s get out of grandads room! Or he’s gonna kill us!” Riley said and sprinted out the room in a hurry. Huey sighed but looked at Robert and the ‘now’ closed window one more time. He narrowed his eyes before leaving with a questionable gaze. ‘Weird..’ Huey thought to himself.


	5. Hide & Seek

“Boys! Any of you know where the aspirin is?!” Robert asked, massaging his temples in a soothing manner to soothe the aching headache. “Nah. I have no idea grandad!” Riley replied with a snicker, and continued to eat his cereal. “It’s on the kitchen counter by the sink grandad.” Huey answered, centering his attention back on his book. Robert ran to the kitchen in a desperate pace, and snatched the pills off the counter. He put two in the palm of his hand and threw it down the back of his throat. “Thank you boy!” Robert thanked, getting a nod from Huey who didn’t feel the need to use words to say ‘your welcome’. Riley glanced at Huey with a scoff, and rolled his eyes. To which Huey noticed but didn’t acknowledge it, considering this was how Riley usually acted so what was the point in addressing his attitude? Riley dropped his spoon in the bowl, causing a few droplets of milk to jump out of his bowl and onto the table. “I’m not hungry anymore.” Riley flatly said, pushing the half eaten bowl of cereal away from him. “Boy! Haven’t I told you don’t be wasting our food! There are starving kids in Africa who would love this food!” Robert yelled, feeling his headache slowly fade away. Allowing him to somewhat yell at his young teenage grandson. “Then how bout you give it to them then!” Riley retorted, to which Robert made a strangling hand motion to Riley. “Ohh you-“ The doorbell rang before he could finish his sentence, and Riley lazily turned around and shrugged. “Go get the damn door boy!” Robert ordered, causing him to shake his head. “Why can’t Huey get it?!” “Because I told your black ass to go get the door! And plus, Huey seems too engaged in his.... whatever his book is about to get the damn door! So don’t make me tell you again!” Robert told Riley who erupted in groans and whines while stomping his feet towards the door. He opened the door to see two girls he’d see often. “Hey Riley!” Jasmine greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck and stuffing his head into her chest like he was her stuffed animal. It was easy to do such a thing to Riley, considering Jasmine was quite tall and Riley was pretty short. 

“Jasmine let him breathe!” Cindy exclaimed, secretly side glaring at Jasmine who hugged Riley a little too long for her liking. “Oh sorry! Imma go look for Huey!” Jasmine shyly said and ran inside the home of the Freeman’s. While Riley was catching his breath, Cindy found this a chance to embrace Riley in her toned arms. Riley laid his arms to his side, not being much of a hugger. Even thinking hugging as a ‘bitch ass nigga’ thing to do. But the girls seemed to think the total opposite, well, Jasmine did. Cindy actually didn’t really like hugging, but Riley was an exception. And she would hug him every chance she got to embrace the small boy in her arms. Riley slightly pushed Cindy off him and crossed his arms. “Nigga, chill with that touchy shit. I ain’t wit that gay shit my nigga.” Riley said and Cindy snickered. “Yeah whatever you say shawty!” Cindy muttered, but Riley heard it. Very clearly. “The fuck did you call me?!” Riley yelled but Cindy had already ran inside the house to escape Riley’s laser beam glare. That unknowingly to him, was actually the cutest thing in the world to ‘everyone’. Riley closed the door and stomped his way into the living room where everyone was present at. No one even noticed him because his stomps were so quiet, maybe because he’s very light and not physically trying to make a lot of noise, or because his feet are so damn tiny that you wouldn’t be able to hear any noise from his cute little girly feet. He glared at everyone in the room and made sure to sit at the very end of the couch. He grabbed his phone from his pocket in his pants, and started looking at snap chat posts. “You guy’s wanna play hide and seek-oh hey Riley! When did you get here?!” Jasmine asked making Riley hold up his middle finger and reply with a “Fuck you, you white washed nigga!” Jasmine playfully smiled but shook her head. “No I swear, I didn’t even know you walked in here!” Riley rolled his eyes at what she said, still not believing her one bit, but instead focusing back on what Jasmine wanted to do.

“Anyway, what about hide and seek?” Riley asked and Jasmine smiled, while glancing at Huey. Riley saw this and almost instantly rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his phone. “Oh yeah, I wanted to play hide and seek with you guys..” Jasmine tucked a blonde strand behind her ear while blushing when Huey turned to meet her soft green eyes. Huey had a stern look when she looked away and gazed back down on the book he was reading with a slightly annoyed expression lingering on his Greek god face. “Jassi what? We’re not seven..” Cindy scoffed at Jasmine who elbowed her slightly, getting her attention. She looked at Cindy then pointed to Huey. Cindy then knew why she wanted to play this, but she was still a little mad about her hugging her Riley. So why not take this chance to hide with Riley? “You know what! Why the hell not!” Riley looked up from his phone with a ‘Are you fucking serious’ look present on his face. “What?!” Jasmine asked as Huey placed his book down and listened in to what they were talking about. Suddenly Riley stood up with crossed arms, causing everyone to stare up at him. “Where do you think your going Riley?!” Jasmine asked and Riley scoffed. “I would rather twerk like that kid did in my elementary than play a stupid hide and seek game with you!” Riley exclaimed and was about to walk off. But Cindy had held his tiny delicate wrist in order to stop him from leaving. “You wanna bet? Imagine twerking in front of the whole school with phones videoing you. Now that is some gay ass shit right there Riley.” Cindy said to Riley who’s eyes widened in horror and immediately sat down next to her. Jasmine smiled and looked at everyone who was waiting for her to speak or say something. “So is everyone up for the game?” She asked and everyone nodded. “So who will be the counter?” She asked, as everyone became quiet for a hot second until Huey spoke up. “Well it should be you since you are the one who suggested this childish game when we could be doing things that fit our age.” Everyone stared at Huey who stayed unbothered and emotionless. “Damn Huey. Why does everyone sentence that comes out of your mouth sound like an English essay?!” Riley asked and Huey glared at him but diverted his glare to the ground.

Jasmine pouted and crossed her arms, using her puppy eyes that had no effect on Huey whatsoever. “But I don’t wanna be the seeker!!”Jasmine whined, making Huey roll his eyes in annoyance and turn to her. “Jasmine, I don’t care.” He plainly said, making her pout even more but still nod. “Fineee!!” She stood up, causing everyone else to do the same. She faced the wall with a smile, because even though she couldn’t hide with Huey, she was still happy she got to play with her friends. “1, 2, 3, 4..” she started counting, making everyone scatter around for a place to hide. Once she hit the number 17, everyone had already found a place to hide, and were pretty confident with their hiding spots. Cindy was hiding under Riley’s bed, while both Huey and Riley were hiding in the bathtub. It was Riley’s idea in the first place for the both of the them to hide in the same spot so they could jump scare Jasmine when she found them. Huey honestly didn’t really care so he just went along with it. Once the two got settled in the tub, it got really really quiet. So quiet that even Riley started feeling uncomfortable because of how silent it was. So he decided to break it. “Ha, it’s like really quiet in here. Is you gonna talk or something?” Riley asked, making Huey look down at him who sat beside him. Riley actually fit perfectly in the tub, while Huey was bigger so it was a little uncomfortable for him to sit in a small tub. “Why am I expected to talk? There is nothing to talk about.” Huey replied. “Fine, you wanna play a thumb battle?” Riley asked and Huey just stared at him for a moment before nodding. He brought his thumb forward and connected hands with Riley’s vastly tiny ones, then held his thumb up. Riley did the same, though the thumb size difference was so great that it was actually funny to Huey. But he didn’t show any emotion of it being funny though. “1 2 3 4 I declare thumb war, 5 6 7 8 who do you appreciate!” Riley said before they both started going at each others thumbs. But within 3 seconds, Huey pinned down Riley’s tiny thump almost too easily.

Once Huey finished counting to 10, Riley stared at him with a pout. “Nigga you cheated.” Riley crossed his arms and turned his head away. “Oh really? How?” Huey gazed at Riley who gazed back. “You obviously used some kind of thumb technique that I don’t know of!” Riley said as if it were the most obvious this in the world. Huey stood up in the tub and Riley did the same. “Riley shut up.” Huey told Riley who was about to retort loudly, but a sound outside the bathroom door made Huey pull Riley into him and cover his mouth. Riley looked confused but when he heard foot steps coming closer to the door he pushed himself closer to Huey. Not realizing that this was gay as fuck. Huey uncovered Riley’s mouth, thinking he would be quiet now that he knew someone was outside the bathroom. Riley looked up at Huey who looked down at him. Once they realized how close they were to each other, they backed away from each other and stared at the ground. “Yo, that was gay as fuckkkkk...” Huey glared at him which made Riley glare back. “I’m your damn brother. We were just standing next to each other. Unless you were thinking some other way about it...” Riley’s eyes widened and he punched Huey arm in anger. “I know you of all the gayest niggas on earth did not just call me gay!” Riley exclaimed, making Huey stare in amusement. “And that’s gross you dirty minded gay nigga!” Riley started hitting Hueys arms, which felt like mere socks being thrown at him. Huey rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed Riley away, causing him to fall on his butt. Riley looked up at Huey in anger and abruptly stood up. “You wanna go nigga?! Cuz I can take you right here right now.” Riley challenged, making Huey only raise a brow. “The fact that you think you can beat me, just confirms your out of it.” Huey plainly said. Riley curled his hand into a small fist and scowled up at Huey.

Huey groaned and rolled up his sleeves, knowing they’re about to fight. Riley launched the first punch, but Huey caught his fist and yanked his fist downward. Causing Riley to fall forward, but he wasn’t done. He kicked Huey in the shins and punched his stomach. Huey gritted his teeth and tackled Riley on the ground, out of the tub. Huey punched Riley straight in the face, to which Riley returned, despite the pain in his jaw and back. Riley was a fighter, but so was Huey. They both weren’t gonna give up until one of them submits. Kicks and punch’s were thrown at each other numerous of times, fortunately they both were loud enough for Jasmine to hear. Jasmine busted in the bathroom with a bright smile, but almost instantly frowned when she saw the sight of both Huey and Riley beating each other up as if they’re life depended on it. Jasmine ran towards them and held Riley back, the action being because Riley is way smaller and easier to hold back than Huey who is a giant compared to her and way way stronger. Even though Riley could probably knock her out with one punch, she believes he would never hurt her. As they were friends after all, and friends don’t hurt each other. “Please! Stop!” Jasmine yelled at the two, who seemed to not hear her and kept trying to throw punches. But Jasmine let go of Riley and jumped in between the two. “I said stop! Stop fighting right now!” She yelled and the two finally stopped, standing very still. A little too still. Both glared at each other, but Jasmine wasn’t having it. “Didn’t you hear me?! Stop glaring at each other and just walk out. We can talk about this when you both cool off.” Jasmine told the two, and Huey nodded. While Riley rolled his eyes and shoved Jasmine away from him to leave the bathroom. She pouted at Riley’s leaving figure and looked up to Huey who looked down at her. He sighed and stared blankly before leaving. Jasmine looked at his back with sad eyes and followed him to the living room where Riley was seen sitting on the couch with one leg pulled up to his chest and the other just laid limp.

Riley refused to acknowledge the two and glared at the wall, making Jasmine sigh and sit next to him. Huey sat on the other side of the couch, grabbing his book that laid on the coffee table. “Hey! Y’all just left me there! The fuck!” Cindy ran downstairs and found everyone sitting on the couch. “Oh sorry, I found these two fighting in the bathroom” Jasmine explained, and Cindy then made an ‘o’ shape with her mouth and nodded. Sitting on the little couch beside the big couch.“Ok, so tell me, why were you guys fighting?” Jasmine asked and Riley looked away from the wall and to Jasmine. “That gay ass nigga had the NERVE, to call ME GAY! I should murder him in his sleep.” Riley crossed his arms and glared at Huey who seemed the utmost unbothered by Riley’s death threat. “Well it’s not my fault your mind goes other places when we’re close together..” Huey slyly said and Riley jumped to his feet. “Oh, your a dead nigga walking.” Riley said before launching himself onto Huey, starting yet again, another fight. “Welp. Here we go again.” Jasmine groaned.


End file.
